Perfect Match
by chibiballoon
Summary: Bisakah seorang pangeran tampan nan jenius, Kuchiki Byakuya, menemukan belahan jiwanya dalam semalam?  "Kau..." bisik Byakuya pelan, "..kebelet pipis ya?" ByakuHisa.Oneshot.Baca juga bagaimana kalau chara Bleach jadi menteri.RnR pliiiis?imut eyes no jutsu


Disclaimer : Tite Kubo yang melahirkan Bleach o,O

Life Is Like A Boat aslinya punya Rie Fu

Penpic ini punya inyong

Warning : OOC, AU, agak...kriuk-kriuk

"..." artinya bicara biasa.

'_(di-italic)_' artinya bicara dalam hati.

**Yosh! Selamat membaca ^^**

Kegaduhan meliputi Soul Society. Jalanan yang biasanya tertib sekarang menjadi macet gara-gara orang-orang tumpah ruah di jalan, bahkan orang yang paling _introvert_ dan suka main internet seperti _author_ pun jadi ikut nimbrung ke jalan. Derap kaki kuda menghentak dengan gagah di aspal yang tiap bulan dipoles untuk menghindari kerusakan. Dan para anggota _marching band_ dengan segenap hati meniup alat-alat musiknya, sekalipun alat musiknya bukan alat musik tiup.

Semuanya melongok ke jalan dengan rasa ingin tahu di kepala masing-masing, kenapa tiba-tiba sang raja _Soul Society_, Kuchiki Yamamoto, mengeluarkan pasukan berkuda dan iring-iringan _marching band_ lengkap hanya untuk memberikan pengumuman. Biasanya kan beliau cuma duduk _anteng_ di depan laptop dan mengirim _email_ kepada seluruh rakyatnya kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan. Berarti hari ini ada yang istimewa karena sang raja tiba-tiba iseng mengeluarkan sepasukan berkuda lengkap dengan _marching band_ hanya untuk pengumuman. Kasak-kusuk dari bibir-bibir rakyat berdengung di seantero jalanan, menebak-nebak kira-kira berita apa yang akan disampaikan utusan kerajaan.

Iring-iringan itu berhenti di perempatan jalan. Matsumoto Rangiku, mayoret bohai jebolan _Institute Of Cheersleader _dari Universitas Karakura (?), mengetes _mic_-nya.

"Halo?"

NGIIIIING!

Para penduduk yang ribut mendadak diam.

"Ah, benda ini ajaib ya. Semuanya langsung diam." Rangiku mendekatkan lagi mulutnya ke _mic_. "Mana suaranyaaaa?" tanyanya dengan ceria seolah jalan umum itu adalah panggung pribadi. Semua warga langsung bersorak menyambut pertanyaan Rangiku tadi. Sementara nona cantik itu hanya dadah-dadah dengan ceria melihat antusiasme 'penonton'.

Urat-urat menyembul dari dahi Nanao yang berdiri di samping Rangiku. Mereka masih berada satu kilometer dari istana, dan masih ada limaratus mil jalan yang harus mereka tempuh untuk menyampaikan pengumuman, kalau begini terus tiap satu kilometer, berapa hari mereka akan kembali ke istana? Karena mempertimbangkan pertanyaan SPMB yang barusan muncul di kepalanya, Nanao langsung merebut _mic_ dari tangan Rangiku.

"Pengumuman dari raja _Soul Society_. Pihak kerajaan akan mengadakan pesta dansa untuk memilih calon istri bagi putera mahkota, Kuchiki Byakuya, sekaligus merayakan ulang tahun pangeran yang kedelapan belas. Tempat : aula serba guna Istana _Soul Society_. Waktu : besok malam pukul 06.00 WSS (Waktu _Soul Society_). Kandidat yang dipertimbangkan adalah wanita _single_ dengan busana pesta terbaik (?), dan tidak ada batasan umur. Terima kasih."

Penjelasan singkat, padat, dan mencurigakan dari Nanao itu langsung disambut oleh gemuruh suara penduduk yang memadati pinggiran jalan. Bapak-bapak lupa dengan pekerjaan mereka sebelumnya. Gadis-gadis langsung melesat ke butik-butik untuk membeli gaun malam terbaik. Anak-anak main layangan (?). Dan ibu-ibu dengan panik menyeret anak gadis mereka ke salon. Tapi sebagian ibu-ibu yang berpikir panjang segera menuju KUA meminta surat keterangan cerai. Hey, kandidatnya kan wanita _single_ tanpa batasan umur, boleh dong _gambling_. Lagi pula panitia sepertinya tidak akan bertanya pada setiap wanita : 'Kau masih gadis, atau sudah janda?'

_Who knows_ kan, salah satu dari ibu-ibu itu terpilih jadi istri pangeran Byakuya nan tampan lagi rupawan? Iya, kan? Kan? Kan?

.

.

.

Byakuya mendesah melihat pemandangan hiruk pikuk bin kacau yang melanda kerajaan di bawah pimpinan ayahnya itu. Dari balkon kamarnya, Byakuya menyaksikan rakyatnya, tua-muda, lelaki-perempuan, berlarian tak beraturan bagai semut di jalan. Bahkan lampu merah juga diterobos.

Byakuya mendesah lagi demi melihat semuanya.

"Anda tidak asma kan, _ouji-sama_?" tanya Renji agak khawatir. Bocah berusia sepuluh tahun yang sudah menjadi asisten pribadi Byakuya semenjak lima tahun lalu itu dengan cekatan memeriksa _tuxedo_ pesta sang pangeran.

"Tck!" Hanya itu jawaban Byakuya. Renji, si bocah, mana mengerti dengan kegalauan hati pangeran pujaan wanita –dan lelaki- di seluruh penjuru _Soul Souciety_ ini. Sudah cukup beban negara dan tetek bengeknya menyita perhatiannya selama ini, sampai dia tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu mudanya seperti manusia normal lainnya. Memangnya Byakuya tidak normal? #PLAK#

Byakuya selalu menomorsatukan negara di atas kepentingan pribadinya, seperti ajaran guru PPKN-nya ketika di sekolah dulu. Waktu remajanya dilewati dengan teori dan praktek politik, kenegaraan, tata krama istana, lawatan ke luar negri, strategi perang dan bela diri, serta hal-hal yang menurut remaja lainnya tidak _fun_. _Poor_ Byakuya.

Untuk urusan wanita, Byakuya tidak pernah ambil pusing. Kegiatannya yang seabreg membuat urusan romantis-romantisan terlewat oleh otaknya. Para wanita boleh saja jejeritan karena ketampanan dan kharisma Byakuya saat pemuda itu lewat, dan tidak jarang, sering malah, di antara mereka berparas cantik ala model iklan sabun. Tapi tentu saja Byakuya tidak bisa mengidentifikasi mana di antara mereka yang mirip dengan bintang iklan sabun mandi atau iklan sabun cuci kalau otak pemuda itu penuh dengan pertanyaan 'setengah y kali x, dimana y adalah bilangan bulat, berapakah nilai c ?'

Byakuya sebelumnya selalu acuh tak acuh dengan keadaannya, pun ia tidak pernah mengeluh. Bahkan saat ayahnya mengangkat topik tentang calon pendamping hidupnya, Byakuya hanya mengangguk setuju dan cenderung cuek dengan ide perdana menteri Ukitake yang memprakarsai pesta dansa malam ini.

Tapi itu sebelum sore tadi.

_Flashback_

"_Apa yang kau tawarkan untuk putriku, anak muda, hingga hatiku bisa lega menyerahkannya ke tanganmu?"_

_Seorang lelaki tegap tampak sedang serius berdiri di dapur, menatap tajam pada lawan bicaranya. Di belakangnya seorang gadis berambut hitam di atas bahu, menatap harap-harap cemas seorang pemuda berambut putih, yang mengkonfrontasi ayahnya. Rupanya sedang ada acara __'__penembakan__'__ oleh pemuda yang bermarga Hitsugaya pada seorang gadis bermarga Kurosaki di dapur. Sayangnya, si pemuda tidak memperhatikan aspek kepantasan waktu dan tempat. Dia langsung menembak, bahkan melamar si gadis pada ayahnya yang adalah kepala dapur istana, saat orang sedang sibuk dan suasana ramai. Para pekerja dapur refleks menghentikan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan dan menonton reliality show tanpa kamera tersebut._

_Byakuya yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur istana mendadak tidak jadi masuk dan memilih menguping karena ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Tunggu! Byakuya di dapur istana? Dan menguping? Hn..._

_Melalui celah pintu yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutup, sang pangeran menyaksikan pemuda itu menatap ayah si gadis dengan penuh keyakinan._

"_Aku akan membahagiakan putri anda! Aku akan melakukan apapun agar dia tidak kekurangan! Dia tidak akan pernah mendapat perlakuan buruk dariku, dan aku akan menjaganya seperti harta karun yang paling berharga!"_

_Mata hijau sang pemuda berkilat tajam. Tidak pernah Byakuya melihat orang dengan tekad sebesar itu hingga terpancar jelas di bola matanya. Dan sekarang dia menyaksikan seseorang berjuang untuk bersama orang terkasihnya. Bersama dengan orang tercintanya. Sekalipun dia harus berdiri melawan segala rintangan, sekalipun rintangan itu terwujud dalam bentuk calon mertua yang galak, pemuda itu tidak mundur._

"_Aku akan membahagiakan Karin! Atas nama cinta!" tandas pemuda itu._

_Byakuya tertegun. Setengah mulutnya terbuka mendengar kata-kata barusan. Rentetan kata-kata itu seakan membangunkan kesadaran dalam diri Byakuya akan hal yang __telah __dia lewatkan._

_Ah, tanpa angin tanpa hujan, tiba-tiba saja Byakuya juga ingin menjadi seperti pemuda itu, apalagi alasan pemuda itu sama dengan judul lagu kesukaannya..._

_End of flashback_

Kemantapan pikiran. Keteguhan hati. Semuanya itu terwujud dalam keyakinan si pemuda aktor dadakan _reality show_ versi dapur _Soul Society_. Dan mendadak pemandangan tadi membolak-balikkan pikiran Byakuya.

Dia ingin merasakan seperti yang dirasakan pemuda itu. Seperti apa rasanya berjuang demi orang yang dicintai? Bagaimana caranya pemuda itu mendapat kekuatan untuk bisa seyakin itu pada dirinya? Pasti akan manis rasanya saat semua rintangan itu akhirnya mundur, membiarkan kita bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai. Dengan gadis yang kita cintai. Dan sayangnya, Byakuya tidak memiliki gadis yang dia cintai ataupun mencintainya.

Kekosongan itu kini hadir di hati sang pangeran, hanya dalam hitungan jam ketika calon pendamping hidupnya akan ditentukan.

"_Ouji-sama_, sekarang waktunya ganti baju." Suara imut Renji menyela lamunan Byakuya. Dia menggoyang-goyang _tuxedo_ sutera untuk pesta nanti malam seperti pakaian basah.

"Dan _make-up_ juga," imbuhnya.

Byakuya memicingkan matanya, "Haruskah?"

Renji angkat bahu, "Yang penting harus dilakukan sekarang, karena memasang batako-nya susah, pasti lama," tunjuk Renji pada Kenseikan yang tergeletak di atas tatakan beralas bantal sutera.

"Itu bukan batako."

"Kalau gitu namanya apa?"

Kembali Byakuya memicingkan mata, "Genteng," jawab sang pangeran jenius.

.

.

.

Aula yang semula ramai mendadak sunyi, bahkan suara napas kodok di luar dinding istana pun bisa terdengar. Para tamu undangan menghentikan percakapan mereka saat protokol istana mengumumkan kedatangan raja Yamamoto beserta anggota keluarga istana yang lain. Semua menahan napas ketika anggota keluarga kerajaan menampakkan diri, terlebih ketika pangeran Byakuya muncul dengan langkah anggun dan lambat. Nahan napasnya lama dong?

Dan di sanalah dia, sang pangeran berdiri tepat di sebelah singgasana sang raja, dengan kharisma dan wibawa sekalipun masih berusia belia. _Tuxedo_ putihnya melembutkan warna terang kulitnya. Pandangan matanya tenang, namun seolah memiliki kekuatan, mata itu bisa membuat berpasang-pasang mata lainnya menunduk takzim dan memberi hormat kepadanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _ouji-sama_. Semoga dianugerahi dengan kesehatan dan umur seribu tahun," ucap para tamu. Sebenarnya _setting_ _fic_ ini berdasarkan budaya China, Jepang, Eropa, atau _Ancient Soul Society_ sih, kok ucapan selamat dari para tamu terdengar seperti di film-film China persilatan jaman jadul?

_Anyway_...Setelah acara tiup lilin di atas kue tart setinggi tiga meter, acara dansa dimulai. Dan Byakuya harus melayani setiap wanita yang memintanya berdansa. Mulai dari putri bangsawan, putri raja dari negeri seberang, wanita pengusaha, wanita karier (?), ibu-ibu, gadis belia, bahkan yang masih di bawah umur. Sepasang kaki Byakuya sudah capek, bukan karena berdansa, tapi karena kebanyakan diinjak oleh _partner_ dansanya.

Sementara satu orang berdansa dengan pangeran, yang lain juga ikut berdansa mengiringi dengan _partner_ masing-masing. Bersama, mereka bergerak, menari, dalam balutan busana beraneka warna bagaikan merak-merak yang beterbangan memamerkan bulu-bulu tubuhnya. Pssst, merak terbang gak sih?

Gerakan mereka memukau, mereka adalah pemain sekaligus penonton dalam pertunjukan satu malam itu. Tawa riang, celoteh ramah dan santun terdengar di sela-sela musik. Kontras dengan para pelayan yang bekerja keras melayani permintaan mereka akan anggur, makanan, dan pelayanan lainnya. Kontras dengan pakaian _maid_ hitam putih Hisana. Kontras dengan mata dingin Byakuya.

"Terima kasih atas dansanya, _ouji-sama_." Seorang putri berambut _bubble gum pink_ membungkuk hormat seraya mengembangkan roknya. He? Haruno Sakura dari _fandom_ Naruto ada di pesta itu juga? Mending kalau Sakura, tapi nyatanya yang jadi partner dansa Byakuya barusan adalah putri bangsawan Kenpachi Zaraki, yang bernama Yachiru, si bocah super duper hiperaktif dan berisik. Alhasil Byakuya bukannya berdansa, malah berputar-putar sambil menggendong anak kecil yang berteriak-teriak di kupingnya.

'_Mending yang ini dijodohin sama Renji aja deh,'_ keluh Byakuya dalam hati.

Yachiru berlari kepada ayahnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak masuk akal sambil memekik riang. Untungnya dia tidak meminta ronde kedua pada _partner_ dansanya. Byakuya masih memejamkan mata untuk sejenak beristirahat dari keletihannya malam ini, saat seseorang menghampirinya.

"_Ano_..."

'_Hhh...satu lagi putri centil...'_

Refleks Byakuya mengulurkan tangan, bermaksud mengajak dansa 'kontestan' selanjutnya. Tapi aneh, orang itu masih tetap diam. Byakuya membuka mata ketika tangannya tak juga disambut.

Ding dong!

Bukannya seorang putri, tapi malah _maid_ dengan pakaian hitam putih yang dilihatnya. Sepertinya _maid_ itu hanya berniat menawarkan minuman kepada Byakuya yang terlihat kelelahan, tapi Byakuya saja yang keburu ge-er dan asal mengulurkan tangan.

Hisana menatap Byakuya lekat-lekat, gantian dengan tangan pemuda itu yang masih terulur. _'Masa disuruh cium tangan?'_ pikir Hisana bingung. Matanya menatap pangeran di depannya dengan penuh tanya. Hisana masih juga tidak mengerti bahwa uluran tangan pangeran seharusnya disambut, bukan dibiarkan nganggur kalau tidak ingin dianggap menghina.

"Pegang tanganku, se-ka-rang!" desis Byakuya pelan karena tidak sabar dengan _loading_ lambat Hisana.

Hisana menelan ludah dengan susah payah, lalu buru-buru meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di lantai karena takut dengan nada mengancam dari suara Byakuya. Kalau nanti ada yang berani protes karena menginjak gelas minuman, protes saja ke pangeran.

Byakuya menarik Hisana ke pelukannya saat gadis itu menerima uluran tangannya. Pangeran muda itu bisa merasakan kalau tubuh si pelayan menjadi sangat kaku. Dia bahkan kesulitan menarik tangan Hisana ke samping untuk pose dansa. Kalau Byakuya menarik, tangan Hisana akan kembali ke posisinya semula. Terus begitu. Byakuya curiga, jangan-jangan tangan Hisana ada per-nya.

'_Perempuan ini maunya apa sih?'_

'_Pangeran mau apa sih?' _

Ya ampun, Hisana. Masih nanya maunya Byakuya apa...

Byakuya menggunakan tatapan maut –bahasa kerennya : _death gleare_- untuk 'berkomunikasi', sehingga Hisana mau meluruskan tangannya dan mengakhiri acara tarik ulur tidak jelas itu, serta mengikuti gerakan Byakuya walaupun dengan sedikit terpaksa. Mereka bergerak pelan, tidak nyambung dengan musik ceria bertempo cepat yang menjadi lagu pengiring.

Sementara itu, Yamamoto memperhatikan seluruh adegan sambil bersilang kaki di atas kursinya. Musik yang berdentum, tubuh-tubuh yang meliuk-liuk dengan gerakan provokatif, dan gumaman Ukitake, "Apakah kita sekarang ada di klub? Kok semua pada dugem begini?", semuanya tampak _blur_ bagi Yamamoto. Yang tampak cuma putranya dengan lembut berdansa pelan dengan seorang gadis, sedangkan lainnya menjadi _background_. Salah satu indikasi jatuh cinta untuk seorang Kuchiki Yamamoto adalah harus ada perasaan 'dunia milik berdua, yang lainnya cari planet baru aja'. Sekarang, di mata Yamamoto, Byakuya dan gadis itu tampaknya memenuhi klausul di atas.

Senyum terkembang di bibir sang raja tua. Mungkin saja, putranya telah menemukan tambatan hatinya.

Hh...padahal yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah Byakuya hanya mengalah pada Hisana karena tubuh gadis itu sama sekali tidak lentur untuk berdansa. Mereka bergerak secara monoton. Yang satunya berdansa karena gengsi, yang satunya berdansa karena terintimidasi. Terserah, Byakuya tidak peduli. Lagipula mana mau dia yang merupakan pangeran yang terkenal kalem dan terkendali ikut-ikutan menari liar seperti tamu-tamunya.

Mata Byakuya menyipit tajam saat sudut matanya menangkap ayahnya kini ikut-ikutan bergoyang.

'_Awas kalau nanti encokmu kambuh, jangan datang padaku, oyaji!'_

Hisana yang menyadari tatapan membunuh sang pangeran, gemetar. Sepertinya dia memilih hari yang salah untuk bergabung dengan Asosiasi Pelayan Istana (disingkat API).

Perhatian Byakuya kembali pada gadis kikuk dalam pelukannya. Sedari tadi Hisana hanya menunduk dan berdansa dengan gerakan ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ke kiri lalu...ke kanan. Lalu ke kiri ke kanan lagi. Kiri...kanan...kulihat saja...banyak pohon cemara..

'_Tapi setidaknya dia berbeda dari yang lainnya. Dia tidak berusaha membuatku terkesan seperti wanita lainnya,' _pikir Byakuya.

"Kenapa tadi kau berdiri di sampingku, _Gaki_?" tanya Byakuya memulai pembicaraan.

Hisana mendongak kepada Byakuya, _'Gaki? Tidak salah? Kita kan seumuran.'_

"_Ano_...sepertinya anda kelelahan. Saya ingin menawarkan minuman."

Byakuya mengangguk. Tugas seorang pelayan memang melayani orang yang membayarnya, tapi pekerjaan ini menuntut kerendahan hati dan pengertian, karena seorang pelayan terkadang dianggap remeh oleh orang yang membutuhkan bantuannya, dan seorang pelayan harus tanggap terhadap kebutuhan majikannya.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?" tanya Byakuya lagi. Kali ini gerak tubuh mereka lebih santai. Hisana lelah karena melayani tamu yang terus menerus bertambah, dan Byakuya lelah dengan dansa yang tidak ada habis-habisnya. Dansa ini bagi mereka menjadi semacam terminal, tempat untuk melepas lelah sekaligus pemberhentian sejenak untuk kemudian beralih melanjutkan aktifitas mereka selanjutnya.

"Saya baru masuk ke sini hari ini, _ouji-sama_. Lagipula, pelayan seperti saya akan terlihat sama dengan pelayan yang lain saat memakai seragam. Tentu saja saya akan terlewat dan terlupakan nantinya," jawab Hisana sambil tersenyum.

"Aku memiliki ingatan yang bagus. Kau bisa membuktikannya."

Hisana mengangguk patuh, tidak berani membantah sekalipun hatinya meragukan kata-kata pangeran yang seharusnya dilayaninya.

"Katakan namamu," perintah Byakuya.

Sekilas keraguan terpantul di mata Hisana sebelum menjawab.

"Hisana..." katanya pelan, "Shirayuki Hisana."

Hati Byakuya berdenting ketika gadis itu menyebutkan namanya. Byakuya jadi bertanya-tanya apakah hal ini terjadi karena dia terlalu banyak berputar-putar dengan Yachiru? Apakah ini adalah efek dari melihat ayahnya menari? Atau apakah karena hatinya memang merasa gadis itu istimewa?

"Kuchiki Byakuya," kata Byakuya, memperkenalkan dirinya dengan yakin. Dia menatap langsung ke mata gadis itu.

"Saya tahu, _ouji-sama_," jawab Hisana sepelan dan sesopan mungkin. Sama seperti yang terjadi pada Byakuya, entah kenapa hati Hisana juga bereaksi mendengar nama pemuda yang sedang berdansa dengannya ini.

Dansa mereka semakin memelan, mereka hanya saling pandang. Hisana tersenyum lembut. Sementara pangeran belia itu masih mengamati gadis pelayan yang tampak rapuh itu sekaligus mengagumi keluguan yang terpancar dari sorot matanya.

Lalu kali ini gerakan mereka benar-benar terhenti. Byakuya tidak juga melepaskan tangannya yang menempel di punggung Hisana. Dari jauh mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang saling menatap dan menikmati kebersamaan mereka, seolah saling bertukar bahasa tanpa bicara.

Tapi dunia nyata tetap berputar. Warna-warni gaun para tamu undangan, keperakan, keemasan, dan berwarna serupa bunga-bunga musim semi, tertangkap mata Hisana, mengingatkan betapa kontrasnya warna-warni ceria mereka dengan pakaiannya yang serba hitam putih. Percakapan mereka berkisar seputar politik, keuangan yang mapan, tanah yang luas, pendidikan luar negeri yang mentereng, dan lain sebagainya yang kesemuanya terasa bagai dongeng bagi Hisana.

Di saat semua hal di sekelilingnya mengatakan bahwa pangeran itu bukan bagian dari dunianya, di saat sekelilingnya menandakan bahwa jelas pangeran ini tidak akan menjadi miliknya, di saat itulah dia jatuh cinta.

Senyum Hisana memudar. _It is perfect. Perfectly unfair_...

.

.

.

Suara orang yang berpesta dan musik terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga Hisana. Sementara angin malam yang dingin dengan ganas berusaha menembus seragam _maid_nya. Dasar angin malam _pervert_!

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, Byakuya menjaga langkahnya yang panjang agar tetap bisa diikuti Hisana. Dan Byakuya menemukan bahwa langkah kaki gadis itu kecil-kecil, seperti bocah.

"_Ano_..._ouji-sama_..apakah tidak apa-apa kita meninggalkan pesta?" tanya Hisana pada Byakuya. Dia sedikit khawatir akan ada yang memergoki dia sedang berjalan berduaan dengan Byakuya di sepanjang teras belakang aula serba guna istana.

Sang pangeran mengamati Hisana dari ekor matanya.

"Apa kau tidak suka menemaniku?"

Hisana terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Byakuya. "Mana mungkin saya tidak suka menemani anda, _ouji-sama_?"

Jawaban Hisana memunculkan senyum di wajah Byakuya. Kalau Renji ada di sini pasti bocah itu buru-buru mengambil kamera untuk mengabadikan senyumnya. Bukan hanya karena senyumnya menawan, tapi Byakuya tersenyum saja merupakan peristiwa yang lebih langka dari lewatnya komet _Halley_ di _Soul Society._

"Kalau begitu jangan protes." Byakuya mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan lagi. "Lagipula, apa yang membuatmu risau?"

Hisana menunduk dalam-dalam, "Pesta ini dibuat untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahun anda, _ouji-sama_. Para tamu undangan ada di sana untuk anda." _'Dan saya ingin melupakan perasaan ini dengan menjauh dari anda...'_ lanjut Hisana dalam hati.

Byakuya berhenti. Gadis itu buru-buru mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat sang pangeran. Hisana terkesiap melihat tatapan mata Byakuya yang dingin dan menusuk. Hisana gemetar. Apa pangeran tersinggung dengan kata-katanya barusan? _'Kalau pangeran marah betulan bagaimana ini?'_ Hisana menyesali dirinya sendiri karena telah bicara sembarangan. Byakuya terus mendekat dengan aura mengancam, membuat lutut Hisana lemas. Gadis itu mencengkeram tepi apron yang menutupi bagian depan roknya.

Tiba-tiba Byakuya menyentuh bahu gemetar Hisana dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah ketakutan gadis itu.

Hisana masih gemetar, tapi dengan alasan yang berbeda. Dadanya bergemuruh menyadari posisi mereka yang begitu dekat. Hisana bisa melihat dengan jelas mata abu-abu Byakuya yang berkilat jernih, mengirimkan getaran aneh di hati Hisana.

"Kau..." bisik Byakuya pelan.

"...kebelet pipis ya?"

Gemetar di tubuh Hisana berhenti.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke WC!" kata sang pangeran.

Dengan sigap Byakuya menyambar tangan Hisana menuju Toilet istana.

"_Ano_..._ouji-sama_...saya bukan kebelet pipis," Hisana meringis saat Byakuya dengan semangat –yang aneh- menariknya ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah yang mereka tuju semula.

Byakuya berhenti dan memandangnya, "Lututmu gemetar. Sudah, tidak usah bohong."

Urat-urat muncul di kepala Hisana, _'Duh...ganteng-ganteng kok keras kepala, sih.'_

"Saya gemetar karena kedinginan, _ouji-sama_," kilah Hisana.

Byakuya memandang tubuh ringkih pelayan wanita itu. Perlindungan Hisana dari angin malam yang berhembus hanyalah seragam dan roknya yang menggantung di atas lutut, dan apron yang menutupi bagian dada hingga ke batas rok hitamnya. Masuk akal kalau gadis itu mengeluh kedinginan.

Tanpa Hisana sangka, Byakuya melepas _tuxedo_ putihnya dan menyampirkannya ke bahu Hisana.

"_Ouji-sama_, apa yang-"

"Dengan begini kau tidak akan kedinginan lagi," potong Byakuya.

Padahal Hisana kan cuma asal bicara agar ketakutannya pada Byakuya tidak ketahuan. Tapi ada bagusnya juga dia berbohong. Dengan begini, gadis itu tahu betapa lembutnya pangeran Byakuya walaupun matanya sering terlihat dingin.

"Terima kasih, _ouji-sama_..."

"Perhatianku tidak gratis."

Mata Hisana membulat.

Dan lagi-lagi, pangeran yang baru dikenalnya itu kembali menyeret tangannya, kembali ke arah yang tadi mereka tuju yaitu taman pribadi pangeran.

Bintang-bintang berpendar di atas kanvas hitam yang bernama langit. Bulan purnama menggantung di antara gemintang itu, seakan-akan bulan itu adalah seorang putri lembut yang dikelilingi para ksatria yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Gladiol, krisan, mawar, lily dan berbagai jenis bunga bermekaran, menghiasi taman pribadi milik sang pangeran. Rumput tebal terhampar sebagai karpet hidup, di atasnya bertebaran bunga-bunga lumut berukuran kecil sebagai hiasan.

Hisana menghembuskan napas panjang. Di antara sekian titik yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga cantik nan anggun itu, pangeran malah memilih satu titik yang ditumbuhi bunga kamboja, sedap malam, kenanga dan rumpun pandan untuk mojok dengannya. Air mata imajiner Hisana mengalir. Bisa tidak sih, pangeran ini memilih tempat yang sedikit lebih romantis dan tidak berbau kuburan? Di bawah pohon sakura kek, atau di mana gitu. Tapi pangeran malah memilih untuk mengagumi gerombolan bunga lokal Indonesia...

"Hisana..." panggilan Byakuya membuyarkan lamunan seram Hisana.

"Kau menyukai taman ini?" tanyanya.

Hisana menelan ludah, _'Suka, kalau bunga kamboja dkk dimutasi ke negeri asalnya,'_ pikir Hisana masih takut-takut. Namun gadis itu melihat mata Byakuya yang biasanya sedingin es tiba-tiba melembut, menatap lekat Hisana. Gadis itu bisa merasakan halusnya kain _tuxedo_ yang tersampir di bahunya, memberikan kehangatan pada tubuhnya, sementara pemilik _tuxedo_ itu mungkin saja kedinginan karena angin dingin yang bertiup agak kencang. Hati Hisana terasa hangat.

"Suka," jawab Hisana tulus. "Walaupun pemilihan bunga-bunganya sedikit aneh," lanjutnya lirih.

Byakuya tersenyum, sepertinya gadis itu bisa membuatnya banyak tersenyum malam ini.

"Benarkah aku memiliki selera yang aneh?" tanya Byakuya tenang. "Karena aku yang mendesain sendiri taman pribadiku."

Kata-kata Byakuya membuat hati Hisana meliuk seratus delapan puluh derajat. Gadis pelayan itu menutup mulutnya yang telah sekali lagi melakukan aksi blunder.

"Maaf, _ouji-sama_. Saya tidak bermaksud mengkritik." Hisana membungkuk dalam-dalam kepada Byakuya.

Byakuya memperhatikan pelayannya yang tak kunjung menegakkan badannya itu. "Sudah. Hentikan formalitas ini. Aku tidak suka."

Hisana dengan ragu-ragu menghentikan pose minta maafnya dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

Byakuya melepaskan sepatunya lalu duduk di atas rumput. Tangannya menepuk rumput di sebelahnya, menyuruh Hisana duduk. Gadis itu menurut.

"Apa lagi pendapatmu tentangku?"

"_Etto_..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jujur saja padaku."

"Anda adalah pangeran yang berbakat."

"Dalam hal?"

"Segalanya. Anda dapat memberikan kontribusi untuk kerajaan di usia yang sangat muda, dan bekerja sangat keras untuk itu."

Byakuya menampakkan wajah dinginnya lagi. Sebenarnya dia agak kecewa karena gadis ini memujinya seperti orang lain yang kemungkinan hanya dikarenakan status pangerannya.

"Tapi...apakah anda tidak lelah?"

Pertanyaan gadis itu menarik kembali perhatian Byakuya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksud saya...anda selalu sibuk dengan semua kegiatan kenegaraan. Anda terlihat serius sekali, seperti selalu ada yang sedang anda pikirkan sampai-sampai tidak bisa menikmati hal-hal kecil di sekeliling anda. Itu membuat wajah anda terlihat dingin."

Byakuya menatap lekat gadis itu, "Untuk pelayan yang baru diterima hari ini, kau terdengar seperti sudah mengenalku."

Jemari kikuk Hisana bermain dengan apronnya, "Maafkan komentar saya, _ouji-sama_. Itu pendapat saya setelah beberapa kali memperhatikan anda di acara kerajaan di televisi."

Byakuya mengangkat alis, "Kau memperhatikanku?"

Kalau Renji yang ditanya begitu pasti jawabannya : 'Ya iyalah! Anda kan pangeran, sering seliweran di tv! Mau gak mau pasti kelihatan.'

Tapi berhubung ini adalah Hisana, gadis nan lugu dari desa, dia hanya bergumam gugup mendengar pertanyaan Byakuya yang bernada menggoda itu.

"_Etto_...saya..." Hisana semakin gugup karena Byakuya menatapnya dengan _intens_. Semburat warna merah menghiasi pipinya.

_Inner_ Byakuya cekikikan melihat gadis yang ditaksirnya itu merona. Tapi dasar Byakuya raja jaim, di luar, topeng wajah bekunya masih terpasang dengan baik, membuat tingkat kegugupan Hisana semakin bertambah.

Lama-lama Byakuya geregetan sendiri melihat pelayannya bertingkah seperti itu terus. Dan tanpa bisa menahan diri, Byakuya menyentuh pipi Hisana, mengelus rona merah yang menghiasi pipi putih bakpao gadis itu. Sentuhan Byakuya membuat Hisana semakin salah tingkah.

"Kau terlihat..." bisik Byakuya lembut. Tangannya membawa wajah Hisana semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"...seperti Chappy."

Lagi-lagi pangeran jenius itu melontarkan komentar yang merusak momen romantisnya.

.

.

.

Aroma mint menguar di segala penjuru kamar mewah yang didominasi warna putih itu. Ranjang tebal dan empuk berada di sebelah jendela yang setengah terbuka di langit malam. Kelambu putih menjuntai dari atap ranjang, berdesir lemah saat angin masuk. Renji menepuk-nepuk bantal dan menatanya dengan rapi.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Renji menoleh dan melihat Byakuya yang baru cuci muka dan sikat gigi itu menutup kembali pintunya. Namun pangeran itu masih termangu sambil bersandar di pintu. Matanya berlama-lama menatap lantai. Renji mengernyitkan dahi. Kalau pangerannya sudah menganggap lantai sebagai hal paling menarik di dunia, artinya ada yang tidak beres.

"Hisana..."

Nah lo, sekarang pangeran Byakuya malah memberi nama buat lantai kamarnya. Ini benar-benar tidak beres.

Renji melompat turun dari ranjang.

"Anda baik-baik saja, _ouji-sama_?"

Byakuya beranjak dari pintu kamar mandi dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"_Ouji-sama,_" panggil Renji lagi. Tangan bocah itu terlipat di dada, tidak sabar menanti jawaban Byakuya.

"Menurutmu apa aku cukup kuat, Renji?"

Wajah Renji sudah mirip rubah dengan mulut cemberut dan matanya yang melengkung menyipit. Dahinya terlipat. Ck, ck, kasihan. Byakuya sudah mempercepat proses penuaan untuk asisten kesayangan semua orang itu dengan membuatnya bingung.

"Cukup kuat untuk apa?"

Byakuya menghela napas panjang, "Untuk melawan dewan menteri."

"..."

Byakuya bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap Renji lekat-lekat, "Apa menurutmu aku akan menang?"

Renji mengusap dagunya, bergaya sok tua. "Tergantung." Tergantung? Mati, dong, Ren.

"Tergantung apanya?" tanya Byakuya.

Renji angkat bahu, "Tidak tahu. Saya cuma bilang begitu karena terdengar keren. Eheheh."

Byakuya memandang Renji dengan tatapan yang sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Tidak tajam, tapi tidak lunak (?). Tanpa senyum dan tanpa kedip. Tapi yang pasti, tatapan itu terasa...brrr...dingiiiiin.

Renji meringis menyadari arti tatapan mengancam Byakuya. Dalam hati dia mempertimbangkan untuk pensiun dini dari posisinya sebagai asisten pangeran.

"Memangnya ada apa sampai anda mau melawan dewan menteri, _ouji-sama_?" dengan cerdik Renji mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Pangeran itu malah melengos dan memandang rembulan yang mengintip dari jendela.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang jatuh cinta."

Renji semakin mengerutkan dahi, _'Dunia orang dewasa memang susah dimengerti.'_

.

.

.

Rapat dewan menteri kali ini berlangsung alot. Selain karena padatnya agenda, materi yang dibahas merupakan materi-materi yang menduduki daftar prioritas masalah negara, alias materi berat sekelas gajah. Krisis gula-gula yang telah berlangsung selama sembilan bulan, dipastikan akan mengalami puncaknya pada dua bulan ke depan akibat aksi penimbunan. Ujung-ujung bibir Ulquiorra Schiffer semakin menukik ke bawah melihat grafik produksi gula-gula (?) yang bentuknya patah-patah mirip hasil tes jantung perdana menteri Ukitake. Tren grafik itu menurun. Merasa semakin frustasi, Ulquiorra, si menteri tata kota yang gila gula-gula itu membenamkan wajah ke dalam telapak tangannya.

Para anggota dewan menteri saling membantah setiap satu di antara mereka mengajukan solusi untuk krisis ini. Akibatnya, tidak ada satupun solusi yang matang, jalannya rapat bisa diibaratkan dengan tante-tante yang berjalan di atas _treadmill_, alias jalan di tempat.

Yamamoto memberi kode kepada Ukitake untuk mengakhiri pembahasan materi yang satu ini dan berlanjut ke agenda rapat selanjutnya, yaitu membahas kandidat calon menantu raja.

Syazel Aporro Granz, sang menteri pemberdayaan wanita (?) yang semula asyik bermain BB (Berry-Berry), meletakkan ponsel qwerty-nya itu lalu dengan antusias bersiap menyimak daftar kandidat calon istri putera mahkota. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau dia pecinta gosip. Kalau ada yang memprotes hobby-nya itu, dia akan berkilah kalau memantau gossip adalah salah satu aspek penting dalam meneliti psikologi wanita dan berpengaruh positif pada pekerjaannya.

Ukitake yang berniat membacakan daftar sepuluh wanita terpilih untuk pangeran, mengurungkan niatnya saat Byakuya memberi isyarat untuk meminta waktu bicara. Ukitake sebagai pemimpin jalannya rapat mempersilakan Byakuya. Pangeran itu menyalakan tombol on pada _mic_ di mejanya, lalu memandang ke anggota dewan yang menantinya untuk bicara.

"Karena singkatnya waktu yang dimiliki anggota dewan yang terhormat, saya akan langsung saja ke inti permasalahannya," ucap Byakuya. "Saya rasa, daftar kandidat calon istri saya tidak diperlukan lagi karena saya sudah memilih wanita untuk menjadi pendamping hidup saya."

Menteri-menteri dalam ruangan rapat meja bundar itu menghela napas lega karena satu lagi masalah terpecahkan dan mereka tidak perlu terjebak dalam ruangan ini lebih lama lagi. Sebentar kemudian terdengar bisik-bisik antara anggota dewan mendengar pengumuman Byakuya tersebut.

"Siapa nama wanita yang beruntung itu, _ouji-sama_?" tanya Ishida Ryuuken, menteri kehakiman dan HAM dari fraksi golput.

"Shirayuki Hisana."

Bisik-bisik anggota rapat menghilang, mereka saling pandang dengan penuh tanya. Shirayuki Hisana? Siapa tuh?

"Shirayuki Hisana? Siapa itu?" Yoruichi, menteri keuangan, meng_copy-paste _kata-kata _author_ barusan. Selama ini Yoruichi sangat dekat dengan keluarga kerajaan secara pribadi. Bisa dibilang dialah yang menjadi pengasuh tidak resmi Byakuya sejak pemuda tampan itu memakai popok. Karena itu dia antusias sekali melihat Byakuya yang dingin pada perempuan mengambil inisiatif untuk memilih calon pengantinnya sendiri.

Byakuya mempersiapkan mentalnya. Inilah saatnya...

"Shirayuki Hisana. Umur : tujuh belas tahun dua bulan. Asal : Inuzuri, distrik ke-78 Rukongai. Status kebangsawanan : tidak ada. Status kepemilikan harta : sebuah rumah tua seluas dua puluh satu meter persegi. Pekerjaan : pelayan istana." Intonasi paling datar dan monoton yang pernah dimiliki seorang bangsawan keluar dari mulut Byakuya. Yamamoto memperhatikan darah dagingnya itu berekspresi layaknya robot, alias tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali. Namun, dalam hati, Byakuya merasakan rasa sakit saat menyebutkan fakta tentang Hisana kepada para menteri itu dengan bahasa yang mereka mengerti : bahasa status dan materi. Rasa sakit itu semakin berlipat saat melihat para menteri itu menunjukkan wajah terkejut, tentu saja bukan terkejut dalam artian positif.

"_Yare-yare..._" Yoruichi menyeringai sambil mengipasi lehernya dengan tangan di ruangan yang sejuk ini.

Ekspresi wajah para menteri sulit untuk ditafsirkan. Byakuya yakin kebanyakan dari mereka akan memprotesnya habis-habisan. Tapi dia sudah di sini, dan Byakuya tidak ingin mundur.

"_Ouji-sama_." Suara maskulin Madarame Ikkaku, menteri luar negeri berkepala botak mengkilat, menyita perhatian segenap telinga di ruang rapat. "Apa anda sadar dengan apa yang anda utarakan?"

"Kadar alkolhol dalam darah saya nol persen."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan tes psikologi dan kewarasan?" tukas Ikkaku.

"Interupsi! Anda telah melakukan penghinaan terhadap pangeran!" sela Neliel Tu Oderschvank, menteri olah raga dan pemuda (?).

"Niat pengeran untuk menikahi gadis dari kalangan jelata lebih menghina dewan dan kehormatan kerajaan ini," tukas Ishida Ryuuken.

"Masalah pribadi saya yang satu ini tidak akan berdampak pada kehormatan negara. Saya harap anda tidak melebih-lebihkan. Lagipula dalam pengumuman yang disampaikan kepada rakyat tidak disebutkan bahwa kandidat harus bangsawan ataupun pemilik kekayaan melimpah," tangkis Byakuya.

Syazel menaikkan kacamatanya, "Anda melupakan klausul 'Kandidat yang dipertimbangkan adalah wanita _single_ dengan busana pesta terbaik'. Dan parameter busana terbaik sangat subjektif, dalam artian itu sepenuhnya tergantung pada kami. Seperti yang anda ketahui dan setujui, _ouji-sama_, klausul itu dibuat untuk menyaring agar rakyat jelata tidak ikut."

Byakuya sedikit menyesal dengan keterburu-buruannya menyetujui apapun yang menjadi keputusan dewan menteri saat Ukitake mengusulkan pesta dansa itu. Tapi sekarang tidak ada waktu untuk penyesalan.

"Saya rasa tujuan klausul itu adalah agar rakyat yang tidak memiliki status kebangsawanan mendapat kesempatan ikut serta. Setiap orang yang membaca klausul itu dan mengerti bahasa hukum pasti menafsirkan seperti yang saya sebutkan," kelit Byakuya dengan gesit.

Ulquiorra memencet _mic_-nya, "Klausul itu dibuat untuk menarik simpati rakyat tanpa mengorbankan tradisi bahwa bangsawan harus menikah dengan bangsawan lainnya. Pengumuman itu hanya kata-kata yang mengumbar janji kosong. Alat dari istana," jelas Ulquiorra sambil mengangkat balok gula dan memasukkannya dalam cangkir berisi coklat pekat, lalu mengaduknya dengan gulali. Syazel tersenyum puas. Byakuya memutar otak. Dan _author_ bingung. Sejak kapan _fic_ ini jadi permainan analisis?

"Benar sekali. Kalau begitu anda setuju dengan kami untuk menolak pilihan pangeran, kan, Schiffer-_san_?" kata Ikkaku dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Mmmm...tidak juga..." sahut Ulquiorra sambil asyik mengulum lolipopnya.

"Kalau kita mau adil, kembalikan saja ke peraturan pesta dansa. Wanita itu bahkan tidak memakai pakaian pesta, _ouji-sama_," kata Ryuuken.

"Dia sedang _cosplay_," kilah Byakuya. Terdengar putus asa, eh?

"Dengan kostum yang sama dengan sembilan puluh sembilan _maid_ lainnya?" tantang Ryuuken.

"Jumlah tidaklah penting, Ishida-_san_. Lagipula kita semua tidak memiliki kesamaan persepsi tentang parameter dari klausul 'busana terbaik'," tukas Ishida yang lain yaitu Ishida Uryuu, menteri perindustrian.

Aliran listrik mengalir dari pandangan mematikan Uryuu ke Ryuuken dan sebaliknya. Potensi perang saudara tercium dari nada suara serta raut wajah mereka.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Palu diketuk oleh Ukitake, "Tolong kembali ke topik utama!" _'Capek tauuu! Bisa kumat TBC-ku kalau kalian kaya gini terus!'_ jerit Ukitake dalam hati.

Byakuya menghela napas. "Saya jamin kerajaan tidak akan terpengaruh dengan hal semacam ini. Jaman telah bergeser. Bangsawan hanya bersatu dengan bangsawan adalah hal yang kuno. Banyak pemikir berbakat di luar keluarga bangsawan dan sudah seharusnya kita merangkul mereka. Ini adalah salah satu cara untuk membentuk ikatan agar lebih dekat dengan rakyat. Berapa banyak kerajaan yang runtuh karena mempertahankan tradisi lama yang sudah tidak relevan dan cenderung kaku? Anda lebih tahu dari saya."

Lidah Byakuya hampir kelu mengatakan alasan berbau politis itu. Biarlah. Seperti kata Ulquiorra tadi, ini hanya alat. Asal dirinya bisa bersatu dengan Hisana, biarlah dia mengucapkan kata-kata sampah ini. Harapan Byakuya adalah supaya mereka tidak menyadari beberapa kelemahan yang terletak pada pidato singkatnya tadi.

"Kau tahu, Byaku-bo, kau bisa kehilangan dukungan dari kami kalau kau bersikeras mempertahankan pilihanmu. Dan aku rasa itu tidak berdampak baik saat kau naik tahta nanti." Hanya ada satu orang yang berani memanggil Byakuya dengan nama Byaku-bo di suasana resmi. Di atas kursinya, Yoruichi mengharapkan jawaban yang menarik dari pemuda itu untuk menangkis kata-katanya.

Byakuya diam. Untuk sesaat dia mempertimbangkan mengeluarkan alasan diplomatis. Namun virus yang telah ada sejak jaman nenek moyang manusia, sebut saja 'cinta', telah menginvasi otak sang pangeran. Kali ini, Byakuya tidak ingin mengatakan apapun selain isi hatinya dengan jujur.

"Justru di saat seperti inilah saya membutuhkan dukungan anda semua," sahut Byakuya. "Saya tahu bahwa menuntut hak lebih dahulu daripada mengerjakan kewajiban adalah hal yang memalukan. Saya sadar bahwa saya belum melakukan semua hal dengan cukup baik demi kerajaan ini. Dan mungkin anda semua yang ada di ruangan ini menganggap saya yang merupakan anak kemarin sore ini tidak tahu diri karena telah berani meminta hal yang berada di luar tradisi. Tapi gadis ini...dia penting bagi saya. Kalau saya tidak bisa mempertahankan orang yang saya cintai, bagaimana saya bisa melindungi kerajaan? Saya mencintainya. Dan saya akan mempertahankannya."

"Mencintainya..." gumam Yoruichi pelan. Kata-kata Byakuya barusan memberikan dorongan yang kuat pada sudut-sudut bibir Yoruichi untuk tersenyum. Tepatnya, nyengir. Wanita nyentrik itu agak kesulitan menahan agar senyum lebarnya tidak lolos.

Terdengar suara tawa ditahan, tapi kemudian tawa itu menjadi semakin kencang dan terang-terangan. Yoruichi tidak bisa menahan laju air matanya karena tawa yang semakin kencang.

Ulquiorra mencolek Ishida Uryuu dengan lolipopnya, "Kau setuju dengan pangeran, Ur?"

Uryuu mendengus, "Terserah, asal pendapatnya berlawanan dengan ayahku."

Sementara itu, Yamamoto tersenyum melihat kekacauan yang dibuat oleh putranya, "Ternyata kau masih normal, Byakuya."

.

.

.

Selama dua minggu penuh, agenda rapat dewan menteri tidak mengalami perubahan alias tetap membahas hal yang sama, yaitu calon istri pangeran. Pihak menteri terbelah tiga, antara yang pro ByakuHisa, anti ByakuHisa, dan satu orang yang abstain karena lebih memusingkan persediaan gula-gula semakin menipis. Tidak perlu disebutkan siapa orangnya.

Menteri yang paling frustasi karena kejadian ini tentu saja Syazel Aporro Granz. Menteri...errr...menteri apa tadi dia? Oh, iya. Menteri pemberdayaan wanita, yang saking maskulinnya sampai-sampai terlihat feminin ini, sangat tertekan karena panggilan jiwanya sebagai penerus Feni Rose untuk menyebarkan gosip/skandal/fitnah tentang hubungan cinta pangeran dan pelayannya, tidak kesampaian. Ukitake telah memberinya peringatan sekaligus ancaman untuk tidak macam-macam –baca : bergosip tanpa henti- sebelum keputusan dewan menteri keluar.

Byakuya benci keadaan ini. Dia sudah dikeluarkan dari rapat dewan menteri karena dianggap mengacau dan akhirnya tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan di dalam. Selama dua minggu ini dia hanya bisa berpura-pura menjalani kehidupannya dengan normal. Walaupun hatinya ketar-ketir menunggu keputusan para menteri.

Selama itu pula Byakuya jadi sering ke dapur. Apakah pangeran tampan itu tertarik untuk belajar membuat kue nastar isi _wakame_? Bukan. Jawaban yang benar adalah, karena Hisana dimutasi ke bagian dapur atas rekomendasi asisten kepala koki istana.

Ternyata wajah tampan dan otak jenius tidak menjamin kalau Byakuya akan melakukan pendekatan dengan mulus kepada Hisana. Orang normal mungkin akan membawa bunga, coklat, atau minimal rayuan gombal untuk mendekati kecengannya. Tapi kenyataannya, Byakuya malah hanya membawa wajah datarnya ke depan Hisana. Lalu setelah menyadari bahwa dia tidak melakukan apapun selain berkata, "Ambilkan aku ini," atau "Buatkan aku itu,", Byakuya akan pergi sambil kesal sendiri karena yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan kemauannya.

Seperti yang terjadi siang tadi. Lagi-lagi Byakuya tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun selain kata perintah atau gumaman yang terdiri dari dua huruf, 'h' dan 'n'.

Renji hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar jawaban sang pangeran saat bocah itu menanyakan perkembangan proses PDKT-nya. Ternyata kuasa Tuhan itu ada, manusia tidak ada yang sempurna.

"_Ouji-sama_."

"Hn."

Renji mengunyah _oatmeal_-nya dengan pelan, sementara mata bulat khas anak-anaknya menatap Byakuya yang sedang duduk tenang menulis kaligrafi.

"Anda tidak bisa terus kabur dan menulis kaligrafi setiap anda gagal PDKT."

Bola mata Byakuya bergerak dari kaligrafinya untuk menyorot Renji dan berhenti lama untuk memberi tatapan dingin. _Oatmeal_ yang tadinya terasa tidak enak, sekarang seperti dicampur dengan batu, semakin susah ditelan oleh Renji. Seharusnya dia tidak menyatukan kata 'kabur' dan 'gagal' untuk mengomentari kondisi Byakuya. Sejak berkenalan dengan 'malaikat cinta' bernama Hisana, Byakuya jadi sensi karena kesulitan mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ujung-ujungnya, akhirnya Renji yang jadi obat antidepresan alias sasaran tatapan membunuh Byakuya. Untung Renji tidak terlempar ke alam Tsukuyomi.

"Habiskan saja _oatmeal_-mu," sahut Byakuya. Dengan setengah merengut, Renji menyuapkan _oatmeal_ campur telur itu ke mulutnya. Yeaks.

"Kalau tidak bisa PDKT di dapur kan anda bisa pura-pura minta diantarkan makanan oleh _maid_ itu, _ouji-sama_."

Tangan Byakuya mendadak berhenti menggoreskan tinta. Alarm di otak Renji berdering, _'Alamat dikasih death-glare lagi deh.'_

Namun tidak seperti yang ditakutkan oleh Renji, Byakuya malah menekan nomor ekstensi ke dapur istana.

"Bawakan aku sup _wakame_." Byakuya diam sebentar, "Tapi harus Hisana yang mengantar."

Renji setengah tidak percaya dengan yang baru saja terjadi. Pangeran jenius dan tampan ini nggak ngerti teknik _flirting_? Dan perlu saran asistennya yang berusia sepuluh tahun untuk membantu proses PDKT-nya yang menyedihkan?

"Che," cibir Renji.

Sudut mata Byakuya berkedut.

Renji buru-buru menghabiskan _oatmeal_-nya sebelum diberi bonus _ultimate death glare_ lagi oleh Byakuya.

.

.

.

Gadis itu mendadak berhenti berjalan saat tiba di tikungan menuju kamar Byakuya. Digigitnya bibirnya yang mungil. Hatinya berdesir aneh mengetahui sebentar lagi dia akan melihat pemuda putra tunggal Kuchiki Yamamoto. Hisana mencengkeram nampan perak di tangannya dan berbalik.

'_Kenapa tidak jadi ke sana, Hisana? Bukankah kau ingin bertemu dengannya?'_ kata suara di kepala Hisana. Hisana mengangguk mendengar pemikiran itu. Selama ini Hisana selalu mati-matian menjaga sikapnya agar tetap tenang saat Byakuya _visit_ mendadak ke dapur. Hisana ingin sikapnya terlihat normal, selayaknya gadis maid biasa. Tapi sepotong daging bernama hati selalu mengkhianatinya. Jangankan melihat, memikirkan Byakuya saja hati Hisana akan selalu berdesir. _Mendokusai..._

'_Jangan! Kalau kau bertemu dengan dia, kau akan semakin jatuh cinta padanya,'_ sergah suara lain di kepala Hisana. Hisana merengut, lalu mengangguk setuju dengan suara kedua.

'_Tapi kalau kau tidak masuk, nanti dimarahi pangeran lho. Lagipula bertemu sebentar tidak ada ruginya, kan,'_ tangkis suara pertama lagi. Hisana manggut-manggut.

'_Nanti kalau dia menikah dengan salah seorang wanita di pesta dansa, hati siapa yang patah? Dasar inner bodoh!'_ kata suara kedua. Hisana manggut-manggut lagi. Hisana plin-plan!

'_Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh?' _suara pertama terdengar marah.

'_Tentu saja kau. Kau yang inner bodoh!'_

'_Beraninya! Akan kujejali kau dengan omelet buatan Orihime!'_

'_Memangnya aku takut? Cih!'_

'_Jangan sembunyi di kepala Hisana!'_

'_Suka-suka gue!'_

"Berhenti!" jerit Hisana pada dua inner di kepalanya. Napasnya pendek-pendek akibat pertengkaran gak penting mereka. Tunggu. Dua inner itu kan...Hisana juga.

"Siapa yang kau suruh berhenti?"

Suara sedingin air hujan, mengalahkan dinginnya air PDAM, terdengar dari arah belakang memotong konflik batin Hisana. Hati Hisana menciut. Suara itu...

Gadis itu berbalik dan menemukan sang pangeran berbalut _haori_ putih sedang memperhatikannya dengan penuh tanya. Jiwa gadis belia di dalam diri Hisana berontak. Hampir saja Hisana berteriak, 'Byakuya-_sama_ _kakkoiiiii_!'

Di mata Hisana, Byakuya hampir sama kerennya dengan kapten divisi enam di film Bleach yang suka dia tonton waktu TK dulu. Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk kagum dan melamun sementara pangerannya ada di depan mata.

Hisana mengekor Byakuya berjalan ke kamarnya. Tampaknya pangeran tidak marah karena sup _wakame_-nya agak lama datang. Dia menarik napas lega.

_Maid _berambut hitam itu meletakkan mangkok sup berserta sendok dan serbetnya di atas meja dengan hati-hati. Lalu segera menghampiri Byakuya yang melanjutkan acara menulis kaligrafinya.

"_Ouji-sama_, supnya sudah siap. Jika saya tidak dibutuhkan lagi saya mohon pamit kembali ke dapur."

Kuas berwarna pucat di tangan Byakuya berhenti bergerak.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?"

Tangan Hisana memegang tepi bawah apronnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba pangeran jadi marah?

"Sa-saya minta ma-"

"Bagaimana aku bisa memakan supku kalau tanganku dipakai menulis?" Byakuya menatap lurus Hisana yang terlihat bingung.

'_Kan ada tangan yang satunya, pangeran?'_ kata Hisana, tentu saja dalam hati.

"Suapi."

Eh? Apa? _'Tadi pangeran bilang apa?'_ "Maaf?" tanya Hisana bingung.

"Suapi aku," perintah Byakuya dengan –tidak- jelas.

'_Uwooo! Pangeran Byakuya cepat juga belajar flirtingnya.'_ Renji bersorak dalam hati. Kalau bagini yang disebut _flirting_, sudah bisa dipastikan siapa gurunya. Pasti si bocah rambut merah.

Akibatnya tentu saja Hisana melongo tidak mengerti, tapi Byakuya terlihat tidak sedang bercanda, jadi gadis _maid_ itu tidak punya pilihan selain menuruti perintah Byakuya.

Dengan ragu-ragu Hisana menarik kursi di dekat meja dan memegang supnya. Gadis itu meniup supnya dengan hati-hati, lalu saat sup yang disendok kira-kira cukup dingin, Hisana bingung. Pertama, karena dia akan menyuapi –ahem- pangeran. Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai bisa sedekat ini dengan pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya? Kedua, Byakuya saat ini sedang menunduk serius pada kaligrafinya. Hisana bingung bagaimana cara memanggilnya. Masa dia mau bilang : '_Ouji-sama_, aaaa'. Kereta apinya mau masuk ke terowongan. Tut-tut-tuuuut,' Sepertinya cara itu tidak lazim untuk anggota keluarga kerajaan deh.

"_Ouji-sama..."_ panggil Hisana akhirnya. Saking gugupnya, suara Hisana malah jadi mendesah. Telinga Byakuya tergelitik mendengarnya dan pemuda itu refleks mengangkat kepala ke arah gadis itu. Suara lugu dan pelan itu entah kenapa telah membuat wajah Byakuya jadi panas dingin tidak karuan.

Hisana menyodorkan sendok berisi sup berwarna hijau lumut itu ke mulut Byakuya. Tatapan kedua muda-mudi itu saling mengunci, namun akhirnya si gadis yang kalah dan menunduk menyembunyikan wajah bersemunya. Dan acara suap-suapan itu menjadi ajang _flirting_ terselubung. Si pemuda bertopang dagu sambil memandang si gadis yang merona malu-malu menyuapinya perlahan. Hh...begini ya rasanya terkena virus Ce-I-En-Te-A?

Benar kata Yamamoto, kalau sudah jatuh cinta, dunia jadi seperti milik berdua. Sepasang muda-mudi itu sampai melupakan keberadaan makhluk kecil berambut merah yang duduk sambil memakan _oatmeal_-nya.

"Che," lagi-lagi Renji mendecih melihat adegan romantis versi Siti Nurbaya itu. Bisa-bisanya pangeran dan_ maid_ itu melupakan kalau di ruangan itu masih ada dia. Bocah kecil itu melirik _oatmeal_ kental tak berbentuk di hadapannya. Eeewww! Kenapa makanan sehat tidak ada yang enak sih? Pangeran sih enak, ada yang nyuapin. Renji kembali memandang dua orang remaja di depannya dengan dongkol.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Renji bergetar. Bocah itu mengerutkan kening mengetahui Byakuya sempat-sempatnya mengirim SMS kepada asisten kesayangan _Soul Society_ itu di sela acara suap-suapannya. Isinya : 'Makanya cepat besar, Ren.'

'_Pangeran reseeeee!'_ jerit Renji dalam hati.

.

.

.

Seumur hidupnya, Byakuya telah dipersiapkan sebagai calon pemimpin yang bisa mengatasi berbagai keadaan. Sederetan nama guru besar dari berbagai disiplin ilmu pernah menjadi jajaran pengajar bagi pemuda itu. Pendidikan itu berpengaruh besar pada Byakuya. Kendali emosinya hampir sempurna dan kepercayaan dirinya tinggi karena wawasannya yang luas. Simulasi perang juga pernah dijalani oleh pangeran berambut panjang itu. Dan dia lulus dengan memuaskan. Memuaskan pihak lawan, maksudnya.

Tapi kondisi yang satu ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak berkutik. Byakuya tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya ke hal lain. Dewan menteri akan memberikan keputusan tentang calon pendamping hidupnya hari ini. Menurut informasi Ukitake, dalam tempo kurang dari sehari dekrit dewan menteri akan keluar. Byakuya menyesal karena tidak bertanya pada Ukitake apakah sehari yang dimaksud itu berdasarkan rotasi Bumi apa rotasi Jupiter.

Semua anak panah yang dilepaskan Byakuya di lapangan saat latihan memanah tadi jadi meleset semua. Bahkan salah satu anak panahnya hampir mengenai kepala Hanatarou yang jadi _caddy_ (?).

Tapi untunglah Byakuya tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama. Sang pangeran baru saja selesai mandi –untuk ketiga kalinya- ketika terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Dan dari celah pintu itu benda putih-putih menyembul. Ukitake nyengir melihat Byakuya sedang bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi bagian pinggangnya.

"_Nee_, _ouji-sama_ sudah besar ya."

_Death-glare_ plus percikan listrik datang dari mata Byakuya.

Ukitake mengibaskan tangannya, "Sudah, tidak perlu marah begitu. Nih, aku bawakan yang sudah kau tunggu-tunggu."

Sebuah gulungan surat yang dilapisi kayu ulin melayang ke arah Byakuya, bersamaan dengan Ukitake yang kabur entah kemana.

Dengan hati-hati Byakuya membuka gulungan surat itu. Isinya membuat sang pangeran menahan napas.

'_Ini...dekritnya?'_ Byakuya memicingkan matanya, _'Kok ditulis di atas daun kelor sih? Memangnya ini jaman Majapahit apa?'_ Byakuya tidak habis pikir bisa-bisanya kerajaannya memproduksi gulungan kertas dari rajutan daun kelor yang ditempel di atas kayu ulin. Benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan.

Byakuya berusaha mengabaikan dekorasi surat yang menurutnya norak itu dan konsentrasi pada isinya.

_Dekrit dewan menteri Soul Society._

_No-666/XX/2011_

_Setelah mengingat, menimbang dan berdebat selama dua minggu non-stop, dewan menteri memutuskan melakukan voting untuk menyelesaikan masalah mengenai calon istri pangeran. Adapun hasil voting adalah:_

_Lebih dari lima puluh persen suara menyetujui dan mendukung penuh keputusan Kuchiki Byakuya untuk menikahi Shirayuki Hisana._

_Demikian untuk dijadikan maklum._

_Tertanda_

_Perdana Menteri Soul Society_

_Ukitake Joushiro_

_PS: Ouji-sama, saya sih sebenarnya abstain, tapi Yoruichi bilang kalau saya vote buat anda, persediaan lolipop rasa gula Jawa akan dilimpahkan kepada saya sepenuhnya. Nanti saya tagih._

_~Ulquiorra~_

Kertas gulungan itu bergetar di tangan Byakuya. Untuk sesaat, pemuda itu tidak bisa berkata apapun karena luapan perasaan yang dirasakannya.

"Yatta!"

Terdengar pekikan bahagia dari Byakuya. Gulungan kertas itu terlempar dan mengkibatkan vas antik dari Las Noches pecah karena tertimpa dekrit itu. Dan handuk Byakuya melorot ke lantai, mengekspos bagian ahem-ahem sang pangeran karena dia jingkrak-jingkrak dengan OOC-nya. Untung cuma _author_ yang melihat. Fiuh...

.

.

.

Kabar siapa wanita yang terpilih sebagai calon istri pangeran segera menyebar ke segala penjuru _Soul Society_ lebih cepat dari kecepatan lari Yachiru. _Soul Society_ jadi lebih gempar dan kisruh dari pada saat pesta ulang tahun Byakuya.

Byakuya sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan hiruk-pikuk itu, dia hanya ingin memberitahu Hisana kabar gembira ini. Tapi di mana gadis itu? Pengawal yang Byakuya perintah untuk membawa gadis itu menemuinya tidak bisa menemukannya. Gadis itu juga tidak terlihat di dapur istana waktu Byakuya mencarinya di sana.

'_Sebenarnya kau dimana, Hisana?'_ Pikiran Byakuya melayang tak tentu arah saat dirinya menyusuri taman istana. Pemuda itu tidak tahu lagi kemana harus mencari gadis itu. Tiba-tiba perhatiannya teralihkan karena telinganya menangkap suara tangis seorang gadis. Byakuya mencari-cari asal suara yang ternyata keluar dari balik pohon Kamboja di taman yang bernuansa Asia Tenggara tersebut.

'_Hisana?'_ Tanda tanya besar meliputi hati Byakuya melihat gadis itu sesenggukan di pelukan _maid_ lain. Maid itu berusaha menenangkan Hisana dengan cara mengelus bahu gadis itu. Namun tindakan _maid_ itu tidak banyak membantu, buktinya guncangan di bahu Hisana semakin kencang.

Kenapa Hisana menangis seperti itu? Byakuya bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada Hisana. Hisana-nya.

"Sudah, Hisana. Lihat saja sisi baiknya, setidaknya kau akan menikah dengan seorang pangeran, kan, sayang?" hibur gadis itu.

Hisana malah semakin membenamkan kepalanya di pelukan sahabatnya dan menangis semakin kencang.

Byakuya terpaku melihat respon Hisana terhadap kata-kata sahabatnya. Kenapa tangis Hisana makin kencang? Bukankah Hisana juga...mencintainya?

Sebuah kesadaran memukul Byakuya dengan telak. Selama ini pernahkah dirinya menyatakan perasaannya pada Hisana? Dan yang lebih penting lagi, pernahkah Byakuya menanyakan perasaan Hisana padanya? Selama dua minggu ini, langkah-langkah yang dia ambil hanya berdasarkan asumsinya sendiri. Asumsinyalah yang mengatakan bahwa rasa cinta Hisana-lah yang membuat gadis itu merona dan malu-malu bila di dekat Byakuya. Tidak terpikir di kepala Byakuya, kalau mungkin saja ternyata Hisana hanya menderita penyakit malu tingkat akut, bukannya cinta. Dan bagaimana kalau Hisana ternyata telah memiliki seorang kekasih hati di luar sana?

Byakuya merasa lebih tersentak. Kemungkinan itu baru terpikir olehnya. Dan kemungkinan itu membuat egonya sebagai seorang lelaki dan pangeran mendidih. Gigi Byakuya gemeletuk menahan amarah. Siapa yang telah berani mencuri hati Hisana-nya?

Pohon-pohon bergetar karena terkena tekanan roh Byakuya yang meningkat drastis. Kalau kemarahannya dibiarkan lebih lama lagi, mungkin Byakuya akan mengamuk dan berteriak, 'Getsuga Tenshou!' dan membumihanguskan taman kerajaan.

Tapi tiba-tiba Hisana menoleh ke arahnya, membuat kemarahan Byakuya menyusut dan kesedihan di dalam hati pemuda itu menyeruak saat mata merah Hisana bertemu matanya. Kalau memang Hisana lebih bahagia dengan orang itu, Byakuya akan mundur. Walaupun hatinya akan remuk berkeping-keping. Tapi sekarang, dia perlu tahu alasan gadis itu menangis. Byakuya ingin tahu perasaan Hisana yang sebenarnya. Untuk sekali ini, Byakuya menginginkan kepastian, bukan asumsi.

Hiisana mundur selangkah, terkejut karena sang pangeran yang tidak diharapkannya tiba-tiba muncul seperti hantu.

Hisana tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia katakan, apalagi saat Byakuya menatapnya dengan ekspresi dingin. Tapi di mata pemuda itu, Hisana melihat kekecewaan. Kekecewaan? Karena dirinyakah? Rasa sakit mencubit hati Hisana tanpa ampun, membuat gadis itu menggigit bibirnya.

Byakuya bergerak mendekat, membuat gadis itu makin mundur. Dan akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan lari sekencang-kencangnya dari Byakuya karena tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan saat berhadapan dengan sepasang mata dingin itu.

"_What the hell_?" umpat Byakuya. Untung umpatannya tidak didengar Ukitake, jadi pak perdana menteri itu bisa selamat dari serangan jantung.

Tanpa pikir panjang Byakuya segera mengejar Hisana.

"Hisana!" teriak Byakuya. Tapi gadis itu menulikan telinganya dan tetap tancap gas. Jadilah mereka kejar-kejaran di antara pepohonan Kamboja seperti adegan film India KW2.

"Hisana! Berhenti!" Lagi-lagi panggilan Byakuya sia-sia karena gadis itu tidak mengindahkan panggilannya.

Gadis itu terus berlari sambil sesekali menyeka ingus. Yeah,_ i know_. Jorok ya. Tapi peduli amat dengan pendapat orang, Hisana lebih peduli untuk lolos dari tangan Byakuya. Kaki gadis itu terus berlari tak tentu arah. Tapi sayangnya, karena pikirannya sedang kalut jadinya kaki itu malah berlari ke tempat yang dikenalnya yaitu dapur istana.

Dengan sekali sentak Hisana membuka pintu dapur istana dan menerobos masuk. Saat dia sadar bahwa dia menuju tempat yang salah, sudah terlambat baginya untuk berbalik. Pangeran sudah ada di dalam dapur dengan napas ngos-ngosan. Baru sekali ini Byakuya dikerjai oleh seorang pelayan. Pelayan wanita bertubuh mungil yang larinya sangat kencang. Byakuya jadi benar-benar percaya dengan pepatah _'don't judge a book by its cover, but by its price'_.

Para pelayan dan koki di dalam dapur berpandangan dengan penuh tanya. Kenapa pangeran dan Hisana memilih untuk kucing-kucingan di dapur? Hisana lirik sana sini mencari tempat sembunyi. Satu-satunya tempat untuk sembunyi adalah sebuah panci raksasa berisi sup mendidih. Hoho, Hisana memang ingin sekali mendapatkan tempat sembunyi, tapi kalau tempat sembunyinya akan berakhir menjadi peti matinya lebih baik Hisana mundur deh.

Merasa kalah, gadis itu akhirnya pasrah saat Byakuya semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Namun untuk sekali ini, gadis itu berani melawan tatapan tajam menyelidik dari mata sang pangeran.

"Kenapa kau lari dariku?" tanya Byakuya. Rasa lelah dibalut patah hati membuat nada suaranya menjadi sangat tajam.

Hisana menggigit bibirnya. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia lari.

Byakuya menarik napas panjang akibat emosi yang meluap, berusaha mengembalikan kendali dirinya yang diporak-porandakan gadis _maid_ itu.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Byakuya lebih lembut.

Pertanyaan Byakuya membuat hati Hisana serasa jungkir balik. Sebentar lagi dia pasti tidak kuat menahan laju air matanya.

"Saya tidak ingin menjadi beban anda," katanya lirih.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Saya tidak ingin keberadaan saya mengganggu anda. Kalau anda keberatan dengan keputusan dewan menteri, saya akan menghilang sehingga anda tidak perlu terpaksa menerima saya sebagai istri anda."

"Aku perintahkan kau mengatakan maksudmu dengan lebih jelas!" desis Byakuya.

"Saya tahu anda keberatan dengan keputusan dewan menteri itu!" Intonasi suara Hisana terdengar meninggi. Tangannya terkepal pertanda gadis itu sangat putus asa terhadap kendali emosinya yang rendah.

Byakuya semakin tidak sabar dengan pembicaraan Hisana yang tidak dimengertinya ini. "Apa yang membuatmu berkesimpulan seperti itu?" tanya Byakuya.

_Flashback_

"_Selamat ya, Hisana!" seru Orihime. "Kau terpilih menjadi calon istri pangeran. Kyaaaa! Senangnya!" Orihime kemudian cekikikan karena saking senangnya dengan berita menggemparkan itu._

_Hisana melongo, bisa-bisanya sahabatnya itu mengatakan hal yang mustahil seperti itu. Tapi saat dia keluar dari dapur dan berpapasan dengan pelayan lain, mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama._

_Hisana mulai panik. Apa ini jenis lelucon baru? Apa ini April Mop? Seingat Hisana ini sudah lewat bulan April._

_Akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Renji yang dilihatnya sedang bersungut-sungut sambil membawa sebuah buntelan._

"_Selamat siang, Renji-san."_

"_Hn."_

_Melihat raut wajah Renji yang kusut itu, Hisana memutuskan berbasa-basi dulu sebelum menanyakan maksudnya._

"_Kenapa Renji-san tidak bersemangat begitu? Sepetinya sedang kesal ya?"_

_Renji mengangguk-angguk, "Ini semua karena Byakuya-sama memecahkan vas antik yang sudah susah payah kubeli dari Las Noches."_

"_Bagaimana bisa pangeran memecahkannya? Bukankah beliau selalu hati-hati?"_

_Renji melotot, "Semua ini gara-gara kau. Gara-gara dia tahu dia akan menikah denganmu makanya dia melempar gulungan dekrit dan memecahkan vas bunga antik sekaligus menghancurkan kamarnya sendiri."_

_Hisana tersentak. 'Jadi...pangeran...sampai menghancurkan barang-barang di kamarnya karena tahu dia akan menikah denganku?' pikirnya kecewa. Ada yang menyengat di hatinya saat mengetahui pangeran sangat marah dengan keputusan dewan menteri._

"_Hey, hey! Kenapa kau menangis? Hey! Ditanya malah kabur. Oi!" seru Renji._

_End of Flashback_

Empat buah siku-siku muncul di dahi Byakuya.

"Jadi...kejar-kejaran dan semuanya terjadi hanya karena kesalahpahaman bodoh ini? Benar-benar ya." desis Byakuya sambil memijit keningnya. Salah sendiri Byakuya terlalu menghayati ke-OOC-annya sampai kamarnya seperti habis terkena angin puting beliung. Tapi kalau Renji bicara dengan jelas pasti tidak ada insiden tidak penting seperti ini.

Dalam hati Byakuya bersumpah akan membuat bocah berambut merah itu menghabiskan sekaleng _oatmeal _campur cengkeh buatan Orihime karena telah membuat Hisana salah paham. Tapi sebelumnya, dia harus menenangkan gadis yang sesenggukan ini.

Kali ini Byakuya menarik napas yang sangat panjang.

.

.

.

Taman pribadi pangeran yang pernah dikunjungi Hisana di malam pesta ulang tahun Byakuya yang lalu, tampak lebih berseri-seri di sore hari. Detail kecantikan bunga-bunga yang menjadi ratu taman benar-benar terlihat menggoda siapapun untuk tinggal lebih lama di tempat ini. Helai-helai merah muda Sakura menghujani Hisana dan Byakuya dengan lembut, sementara mereka berdua duduk bersandar pada batang pohonnya , beralaskan rumput.

"Jadi..." Hisana menyeka hidungnya yang beringus.

SROOOOT! Byakuya berjengit mendengarnya.

"..._ouji-sama_ tidak marah?" tanya Hisana sambil menatap Byakuya dengan mata bulat inosen-nya yang sembab.

"Kenapa aku harus marah dengan keputusan dewan menteri? Karena mereka menyetujui permintaan yang aku ajukan?"

Hisana terpana dengan kata-kata Byakuya, "Maksud anda..."

Byakuya mengangguk, "Aku sendiri yang mengatakan pada mereka untuk mengijinkanku menikah denganmu."

"Tapi...kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karena aku jatuh cinta padamu." Hisana yang mendengarnya sudah tidak tahu berapa jumlah kupu-kupu yang mengepakkan sayap di dalam perutnya, karena hati gadis itu sekarang diliputi oleh kebahagiaan.

Byakuya diam sejenak, ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan hal selanjutnya.

"Maafkan aku karena seenaknya memutuskan semuanya tanpa berbicara denganmu dulu. Apa kau...keberatan?"

Hisana menggigit bibirnya. Terus terang walaupun dia jatuh cinta dengan pemuda ini, dia tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menikah dengan seorang pangeran.

"_Ouji-sama.."_ panggil Hisana pelan. "Anda tahu kan siapa saya?" tanya Hisana dengan suara lebih lirih lagi.

Byakuya menoleh pada gadis yang menunduk dalam-dalam di sebelahnya.

"Kau Hisana. Putri tunggal keluarga Shirayuki. Kau keluar dari bangku SMU untuk membantu orang tuamu. Kau sebenarnya lebih suka mengurus taman istana daripada bekerja di dapur. Dan...walaupun tubuhmu mungil, ternyata larimu sangat kencang."

Hisana tersenyum mendengar kata-kata pangeran.

Byakuya menghela napas dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Tapi yang sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu lebih dari itu. Padahal kau mengetahui lebih banyak tentangku karena aku seorang pangeran yang sering muncul di publik dan terekspos media. Benar-benar tidak adil, bukan?" lagi-lagi Hisana tersenyum karena ucapan Byakuya.

"Jadi, kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin menebusnya dengan menghabiskan waktu seumur hidup untuk mengenalmu. Bagaimana, Shirayuki Hisana?" pinta Byakuya. Hisana bisa merasakan adanya harapan yang tulus dari Byakuya sekalipun pemuda itu menekannya hingga tersamar.

Sebundel alasan ingin Hisana keluarkan untuk menolak lamaran Byakuya. Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang memandang penting perbedaan status mereka? Apa kata mereka nanti? Pasti mereka menganggap bahwa keputusan untuk menikahi rakyat jelata sepertinya tidak adil. Pasti media dan pihak-pihak yang tidak suka dengan Byakuya akan menekan pemuda itu habis-habisan. Dan bagaimana bila Hisana ternyata tidak cukup baik untuk Byakuya? Bagaimana kalau dia hanya menjadi beban dan mengecewakan harapan pemuda itu?

"Aku tidak akan memaksa," ujar Byakuya lembut.

Hati Hisana mencelos mendengarnya. Dan hati itu juga bagaikan ditarik ke dua arah yang berlawanan. Jika dia berkata tidak, maka mereka akan kembali ke kehidupan mereka masing-masing, kehidupan pangeran dan pelayan yang tidak akan pernah bersinggungan. Tidak akan ada resiko yang harus mereka tanggung. Dan semuanya akan kembali normal. Kecuali semua usaha dan kerja keras Byakuya akan sia-sia.

Hisana tidak bisa membayangkan pemuda itu berdiri di depan dewan menteri untuk meminta mereka menyetujui pernikahan mereka. Sekalipun Byakuya adalah seorang pangeran, Hisana yakin, untuk berdiri di hadapan berpasang-pasang mata yang menghujam ke arahnya bukanlah hal yang mudah. Dan pemuda itu melakukannya sendirian. Dan bila Hisana berkata tidak, pemuda itu akan tetap sendirian seperti sebelumnya, tapi kali ini dalam patah hati yang menyakitkan.

Semenjak Hisana jatuh cinta pada Byakuya, dia selalu ingin mundur dan menjauh. Mencari jarak yang cukup aman untuk mencegahnya dari kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya, kali ini Hisana ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk Byakuya. Dia tidak ingin membiarkan pemuda itu berjuang sendirian lagi. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajah dingin yang biasanya muncul di televisi itu kembali lagi. Sekalipun hanya hal kecil, Hisana ingin bisa melepaskan rasa lelah di hati Byakuya. Sekalipun orang-orang akan memandangnya remeh, dia akan melakukan sesuatu demi hatinya sendiri.

"Saya akan mendampingi anda dengan sepenuh hati..._ouji-sama_. Karena saya juga mencintai anda."

Hisana tahu bahwa kata-kata itu tidak lebih dari ungkapan kejujuran hatinya semata, tapi Hisana puas terhadap akibat yang ditimbulkan kata-kata itu pada diri Byakuya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tulus pada Hisana.

_And every time I see your face, the ocean heaves up to my heart_

_You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon_

_I can see the shore_

_Oh, I can see the shore_

_When will I see the shore_

_I want you to know who I really am_

_I never thought I'd feel this way towards you_

_And if you ever need someone to come along_

_I will follow you, and keep you strong_

Byakuya menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Hisana, sementara gadis itu merebahkan kepalanya pada bahu sang pemuda. Mungkin hari-hari di depan mata akan terasa sedikit bergelombang, tapi setidaknya mereka bersama-sama. Hisana tersenyum. _It is perfect. Perfectly beautiful..._

_._

_._

_._

_**Side story**_

Semak pandan berwarna hijau di taman pribadi pangeran itu tampak dihiasi bulatan berwarna merah. Kalau Yumichika, sang menteri pertanian melihat hal ini, pasti dia akan berteriak-teriak heboh karena menemukan spesies pandan berbuah nanas.

Tapi rupanya merah-merah salah tempat itu bukan nanas, melainkan kepala Renji yang mengintip Byakuya yang sedang pacaran dengan Hisana.

'_Tck! Ouji-sama payah! Masa dari tadi cuma pelukan? Adegan lainnya manaaa?'_ protes Renji dalam hati. _Author_ tidak mau memberi keterangan mengenai adegan apa yang dimaksud Renji.

Tiba-tiba tekanan roh di tempat itu menjadi semakin berat. Renji yang memiliki insting kuat, berniat melakukan shunpo, tapi tentu saja gagal karena ini bukan _fic_ shinigami-shinigamian. Akibatnya dua buah kepalan tangan orang dewasa sekarang menempel di kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Kau lagi ngapain, anak keciiiil?" bisikan Ukitake terdengar mengancam. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Renji, perdana menteri lemah lembut itu menekan kepala merah Renji dengan kedua kepalan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"ITAI-ITAI-ITAI-ITAIIIII!"

~OWARI~

**Glosarium**

Anteng : tenang

Kenseikan : hiasan rambut untuk menunjukkan status kebangsawanan

Gaki : bocah

Ano : um

Oyaji : ayah, bisa juga berarti pak tua

Ouji : pangeran

Etto : anu (kali, chibi ragu-ragu)

Yare-yare : ya ampun (dan semacamnyalah)

Wakame : rumput laut

Oatmeal : makanan yang terbuat dari jenis gandum berserat tinggi, pokoknya gak enak #subjektif neh#

Flirting : isyarat halus dan petunjuk kalau seseorang menyukai seseorang lainnya

Mendokusai : merepotkan #ni kata Shikamaru, lho#

Haori : semacam jubah

Kakkoi : keren

Dekrit : keputusan dari kepala negara

Kayu ulin : kayu yang terkenal karena kekuatannya dan daya tahannya terhadap rayap, biasanya banyak di Kalimantan

Daun kelor : semacam sayuran, pernah dengar pepatah yang bunyinya 'dunia tidak sesempit daun kelor' kan?

Yatta : berhasil, berhasil, berhasil, hore! #gaya Dora#

Itai : sakit

Chibi notes :

Akhirnya selesaaaaiiiiii. Uda berminggu-minggu nulisnya. Idenya ada di kepala, menggedor-gedor kepala chibi biar dikeluarin. Chibi tidak pe-de dengan fic ini. Mau dibilang romantis...biasa ajah, mau dibilang lucu...eh, kok garing ya. Malah humornya mungkin gak kerasa. Akhirnya dengan sedikit ketar-ketir chibi nekat masukin ni fic ke dalam genre romance/humor. Maafkan juga glasorium yang mencurigakan ini dan silakan dikoreksi, trus miss typo, ke-OOC-an karakternya, dan kelemahan-kelemahan lainnya. Maafkan ketidakkonsistenan gaya bahasa Chibi. Maafkan juga fic yang panjangnya naudzubillah ini.

Byakuya : Ah, kebanyakan minta maaf lu.

Chibi : #guling-guling putus asa sambil meluk Ulquiorra#

Akhirul kata, mohon komentar, saran dan reviewnya ya, minna-san. Mmmuah.


End file.
